1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheet metal edging files and more particularly pertains to filing and dulling sharp edges on sheet metal by repeatedly drawing the wheels of the tools along the sharp edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of deburring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, deburring devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of deburring and dulling sharp edges by scraping or milling the sharp edges are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,898 to Held, an edge burr removal apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,201 to Andrews discloses a double insert deburring tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,011 to Rungger et al. discloses a method and apparatus for edge-planning sheet metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,870 to Anderson discloses a closure for fluid container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,762 to Hall et al. discloses an apparatus for preparing the edges of metal sheets to be welded.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,712 to Selowitz discloses a workpiece edge trimming device.
In this respect, the sheet metal edging files according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of filing and dulling sharp edges on sheet metal by repeatedly drawing the wheels of the tools along the sharp edges.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sheet metal edging files which can be used for filing and dulling sharp edges on sheet metal by repeatedly drawing the wheels of the tools along the sharp edges. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.